The Apple
by Yuuki Toshi
Summary: Ed and Al decided to go pick some apples because they had nothing better to do. They were having fun before a certain Colonel Mustang decided to come and tease his short suburbanite about how he couldn’t reach the reddest apple in the tree. RoyEd


(A/n) Well, I'm bored and tired and I was watching FMA. That's not a good combo. :P So, I thought, if Ed is so short, what would it be like if he tried to pick apples? (That's what my friend and I were doing today so it just crossed my mind) I haven't seen past episode 25 so, sorry to all of you people that no more than me.

Summary: Ed and Al decided to go pick some apples because they had nothing better to do. They were having fun before a certain Colonel Mustang decided to come and tease his short suburbanite about how he couldn't reach the reddest apple in the tree.

Warnings: Some slight yaoi, Ed's terrible language and some of the Colonels too.

Pairing: Roy/Ed

---

The Apple

"Alllll! I'm boorrred. Let's do something together." The eldest of the two Elric brothers shouted from the other side of the room. This, of course, wasn't really necessary considering that the room wasn't very big.

"Brother, please don't yell, I'm right here." Al, the younger of the two siblings but usually the most mature of the both of them said.

"Sorry Al, so you want to do something?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind? Sparring? Card games?"

"No actually, I kinda wanted to go to the apple orchards and get some fresh apples. I kind feel like I want some. But if you'd rather we do something else then that's ok…" Ed let the sentence trail off, he had forgotten his brother's sensitivity when it came to things like this. The things he could no longer have.

"No, it's alright Brother we can go to the apple orchards." He hated the reminder but it was time he could spend with his big brother that wasn't spent talking about the Philosophers Stone. Or worrying about getting his body back to normal.

"Alright, thanks Al." The Full Metal alchemist replied, turning so he could grab a couple of things.

He started to walk towards the door, "come on Al!"

---

Once they had reached the orchard that was open for people to pick there own they chose to pick from a tree that seemed to go off from the rows a little.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"Do you remember doing things like this when we were little? Like…just doing things for pleasure instead of always having to worry about things?"

"A little brother." Ed stayed silent after that.

---

A little while later Ed heard a voice coming from a little ways off. "Are you sure you're tall enough to reach the apples Full Metal?"

Ed twitched, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN OVER THE TOP OF THE STEM OF AN APPLE?"

"Why, you of course." The Colonel replied, smirking. He loved to get a reaction from the little alchemist.

"Why you!" Ed yelled, trying to get over to Mustang and beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately for Ed, Al held him back.

"Hello Colonel, what are you doing here?" Alphonse asked quickly, trying to calm his brother down so neither him or Mustang got hurt.

"Well, I was just coming to get some apples, but then I noticed you two were here so I decided to come say hi" The Colonel grinned.

"Liar" Ed mumbled as he dusted himself off. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"Exactly as I said"

"Then why aren't you carrying a basket?"

"You're quite the observant one aren't you?"

"Well why are you here?" Ed asked, he was pretty sure he knew the answer too.

"I followed you."

"Why?" Ya, he had been right.

"To make sure you wouldn't run away."

"Well, it's obvious I'm not going to run away, so you can leave now"

"Now, now Full Metal, I think for the tone you used on that last comment, I'll stay." The Colonel new today was gunna be a good day. Ed just glared and continued picking apples.

---

Ed really wanted to throw an apple at Mustang. The bastard wouldn't leave! After he had said that he was staying he had sat down under the tree and closed his eyes. Once in a while he would look around to see what Ed and Al were up too. Then he would simply close his eyes again.

"You done picking apples or are you gunna start throwing them at me?" Was the first thing he said in nearly an hour. "How many apples do you need?"

Al answered the question for him, "we were done awhile ago, he's just determined to get the apple over there." He said, indicating the reddest apple on the tree. The Colonel sighed, Ed really was something else entirely. He walked over to Ed and swiftly picked him up.

"What the hell Mustang!" Ed screeched as he tried to get out of Mustangs hold.

"Pick the apple and let's go Shorty." The Colonel snapped. Edward sighed and picked the apple from the tree (finally).

"Now, let's go!" the Colonel said shortly and started to walk away. He didn't notice the bright red blush on Ed's face when he had put him down. Nor did he notice the way Ed had looked at him when he had turned around.

---

Ed walked into the Colonels office eating the apple that had taken so long to pick. He walked to the desk, hoping that Mustang would just ignore him. Of course, fate was not on his side today as the Colonel asked him if the apple was worth all the wasted time.

"Yes, it was actually."

Mustang looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then you wont mind if I have a taste right?" he asked, there was a devilish look in his eyes.

"What do mean Mustang?" Ed asked, he had seen the look in Mustangs eyes.

"This" Mustang said, he got up and stood right in front of Ed. He smirked when he saw the nervous glint in Edward's eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. A few seconds later, when Ed had started to kiss back, his tongue asked for entrance, which Ed gave hesitantly.

When Mustang pulled away he grinned and whispered into Ed's ear, "Ya, that was definitely worth it"

---

When Ed left the Colonel office, he was as red as the apple he had been eating.

---

(An) Well, I have no idea if this was worth the time I took to write but I had nothing better to do. R&R Flames ignored.


End file.
